In the past, a percussion initiated spotting charge has been used as an explosive warhead on small practice rockets. One such explosive warhead includes a spotting head employing a stab primer for initiation of the spotting charge. In this device as illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, the firing pin used to initiate the primer prior to launch is held off the primer by a spring-weight arrangement as illustrated in FIG. 1. On acceleration as illustrated in FIG. 2, the weight with the hole in its center compresses the spring and locks to the firing pin with the tip end of the firing pin protruding through the weight as illustrated. On deceleration as illustrated in FIG. 3, the spring-weight firing pin moves forward striking the primer and setting off the body charge. Such an arrangement has safety problems in handling prior to and during launch. Also, one disadvantage is that mechanical mechanisms tend to hang-up on deceleration and causes non-functioning on soft target. Hang-up also causes non-arming on acceleration as well. Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a device that has no moving parts, that is safe to operate and handle, and that is reliable in operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a percussion initiated spotting charge for a solid propellant rocket that has no moving parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a percussion initiating spotting charge in which each of the elements are made from relatively inexpensive materials but yet reliable.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a relatively light and compact percussion initiated spotting charge arrangement.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.